How Many
by FireyDragoness
Summary: never expect suck a small bunch of friends could fall in love with each other, as each chapter unfolds so does the tale of love told with it. Yaoi, JS, MT, BR, TD, YYY etc, the two major pairings in this fic are JS and YYY
1. Chapter 1

Ok my first YGO fic so flame lightly, I got this idea while talking to Amnesia, always the Muse! You might also noticed I've only added some of joeys accent. I don't feel like I should write him like that. No change in characters I hope. If there is something missing from any of their characters tell me but bare in mind they had to be slightly altered to fit the story line.

Yami: ooo do I get Yugi?

Firey: maybe

Yugi: what if I don't want you –chuckles-

Firey: you are so mean to him!

Yami: yeah –sniffs-

Yugi: I love you really –starts making out-

Firey: this was to say I didn't own anything, but it turned out like a make out session for those two –points at the two making out-

Summary: never expect suck a small bunch of friends could fall in love with each other, as each chapter unfolds so does the tale of love told with it. Yaoi, J/S, M/T, B/R, T/D, Y/YY etc, the two major pairings in this fic are J/S and YY/Y

Chapter one: Make yourself seen

Joey walked slowly towards domino high; he was trying to hide the heavy limp in his long left leg, his other leg not helping much. His blond mop of hair was a mess and thought it was sweltering he was wearing his long sleeved school blazer. The bruises were too suspicious he was out of street fighting a long time ago so he couldn't use that.

Walking in the entrance hall he stood up straight and walked normally towards his group of friends, he attempted to look disgusted at the show of affection from Duke and Tristan but really he couldn't care less. Seto Kaiba had recently joined to group too, after admitting he liked them and it was only a show, he smiled at them as he stopped next to Yugi, "yo everyone!"

"Hi Joey!" they chorused, he smiled, he loved it here, "hey Joey, wanna come over later?"

He looked at Yugi, but he couldn't, if he was late back he would be severely punished, he shook his head hoping no-one saw the fear in his eyes, "no sorry Yug, I gotta get home to help me pa."

Yugi nodded and Joey looked through the group to see if anyone noticed, Kaiba was giving him a look, but he ignored it. Again his eyes scanned the group Yami was presently 'busy' with his girlfriend Tea, Yugi avoided looking their general direction, as Yami forced her against the wall, "um guys corridor."

What he said seemed to register as they seemed to slow down a bit. Bakura was next; his hand around Mai's waist, Ryou seemed very occupied with his digital diary, Joey could see what was going on, the lights loved their darks, it was so obvious. Of course Joey wasn't without his crush, fortunately his was single, but unfortunately his was also straight, Kaiba, Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba corp., a large gaming company. Yes, he liked, dare he say loved, the tall brunet, the tall SINGLE brunet. But when he looked to the CEO he saw he was looking at him suspiciously, like Joey was hiding something, not that he wasn't but it scared Joey and made an excuse to go to his locker.

Round the corner he practically ran to his locker, he had to get away from him as fast as possible, what if he found out about his father, no more family, no more house… he'd have to move and that meant no more friends.

Joey leant against his locker but the peace wasn't for long, "wheeler, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing Kaiba, seriously it's nothing." He tried to keep the tremor out of his voice and he thought he did quite well till Kaiba gave him that look, a look that said _I know your hiding something so tell me!_

But he couldn't, Kaiba would do anything to help his new found friend, but Joey didn't want to loose his dad, despite the abuse, the drink and the drugs, he still loved him, "I'm sorry Kaiba but for once your info is wrong."

"fine wheeler, I'll believe you for now" he stuck out his hand for Joey to shake it, Joey looked down before taking it, Kaiba took his hand and pushed up his sleeve, he gasped at the bruises there, "and this is nothing."

"I fell down the stairs." He liked that excuse, Kaiba looked at him warily but Joey most have looked convincing enough because he let it go.

"Why didn't you tell us you fell?" he asked, he didn't sound convinced. Joey smiled reassuringly and moved to his first class, Kaiba followed. The day went slowly and as they group exited class they moved to their lockers. Joey looked down the hall when he heard a sob and saw Yami talking to Tea, she was crying and Joey could only guess what that meant. They were breaking up, Yami had realised how he felt, and this was going to be interesting, but for Tea's feeling he's felt pity, how come she hadn't seen it. Mai looked to her friends and her face fell. 'Looks like she's not the only one in love with someone else' Joey thought as he moved back to his locker. What a scene.

--THIS IS THE DEFINITE LINE THAT MEANS A CHANGE OF SCENEREY!—

Tea cried as she looked to her now ex boyfriend, "but why?"

"My reasons are my own, just know this, this is also for your benefit, I know who you really love Tea, she is nice to I like Mai, she's a great gal you should go for it." Yami turned from her and she stopped crying.

"How did you know, is this why?" he shook her head as he looked down the corridor to Mai, she was looking forlorn and about reading to run to Tea's hand if it hadn't have been for Bakura.

"No this is not why, and I'm not so distant from you that I wouldn't notice your side glances, you shouldn't hide your love for a person, even if it is the same sex." Yami looked forlorn and sad at his own advice, "maybe I should follow that advice too Tea."

"Why do you love…" she looked down the hall her eyes falling on Yugi, "Yugi, its him isn't it, you fell in love with your light?"

Yami's head turned to look down the hall at his light, "yes it is" escaped his lips as he turned away from her again, "I'm sorry Tea."

"Well Yami, if it's for the best, I forgive you." She dried her tears and smiled, she walked down the hall to Mai and hugged her, Tea blushed and grabbed her hand said sorry to Bakura before dragging Mai of to speak to her. Bakura looked to Ryou with a smile, Yami was so glad those two were happy, he had been sure Bakura was cheating, but none of that mattered now.

He focussed on Yugi for a second before turning and leaving to his next class, "English is so boring."

He had thought he was on his own but when he heard Joey's reply he smiled, "yes but you have Yugi, I've known all of you for so long its like I can see right through all of you, I know how each of you would prefer to be with, it just happens as coincidence we're all queer."

He heard Joey laugh, but Yami didn't miss the connotation of what Joey had said, "You're gay?"

Joey nodded, it couldn't look back he wouldn't see the CEO anyway as they entered the classroom, "but ill never get him."

Yami smiled at him, "never loose hope my friend."

--THIS IS THE DEFINITE LINE THAT MEANS A CHANGE OF SCENEREY!—

"Um Mai, answer me…" Tea was frantic the one she loved was just standing there. Tears began to appear again as she noticed the look on Mai's face, "I mean you don't have to, I'll wait, I really will"

"I have to do something first, I have something to solve before I even consider…" Mai blushed, Mai valentine actually blushed, Tea nodded in defeat before turning away from the small empty space she'd dragged Mai too.

"I understand, but I wont give up." Tea walked to English depressed, but putting on a smile she walked in and faced her friends, she knew they'd want to know but she wasn't going to tell them.

"Hey Tea!" she nodded to them and sat behind Yami, like she always did, he turned around and whispered, "I can see it, she rejected you didn't she?"

Tea looked up tears forming again, she blinked and they were gone, she wasn't going to let it get to her. But that small instant affirmed what Yami thought. He nodded at her own decision. As Mai walked in tea looked away not being able to look in her friends eyes.

"-beep- can Seto Kaiba please make his way to reception, its an emergency –beep- repeat, Seto Kaiba to the reception please –beep-" there was a murmur through the class as the newly arrived Seto Kaiba walked out the class room. Joey looked around shocked before racing after his friend.

WE'LL CALL THIS THE LINE THAT SAYS, 'END OF THE STORY'

Ooo so what do you think is wrong? I know!

Seto: I know you know, I wanna know its killing me!

Joey: out of breath yeah what is it!

Firey: nope not telling you!

J/S: humph fine!

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Firey: hehe I'm not going to tell you! O by the way did anyone figure out where I got the handshake thing?

Joey: I did! But I wanna know what's gonna happen!

Kaiba: yeah I'm dying over here

Firey: well its not you who's on the threshold of death… oops did I say that out aloud

J/S: tell me!

giggles evil author heh

You'll find out soon enough

Chapter 2: show of your good points

Kaiba strode down the corridor with Joey jogging behind him asking him all sorts of questions, "Joey, shut up, I want to know to!"

They walked into the reception, "yes what emergency?"

The lady at the desk looked rather scared as Kaiba stood there authority radiating off of him in torrents, "um… Mokuba… um limo crashed, he's in the local hospital…"

Both Joey and Kaiba froze, Joey knew what Mokuba meant to Kaiba and soon Joey was tugging Kaiba to the taxi rank, " domino hospital please and be as quick as you can!"

Kaiba sat there in a world of his own scared of what to think what could happen when they got there, in less then ten minutes, Joey preceded to drag the taller stronger (and less injured) teen to the reception desk, "Mokuba Kaiba please"

She nodded and looked through the data base, "ok he's in surgery and has sustained light injuries, his left arm is broken and has a rib broken, a slight concussion, he should be fine after the bones have been set, he's in wing 8 in the domino block. It'll be about another ten minutes before he comes out."

Joey nodded and continued to drag his friend the wing. When they reached there Kaiba broke out of his reverie. He looked around and realised where he was, "thank you Joey, I was out of it."

He began pacing and looking around, "you know while we're here you should get those bruises, I mean I'm going be running around for Mokuba it's the least I could get you to do."

Joey shook his head, "they're fine really."

"I saw you limping the other day Joey, are you sure your ok?"

"Yes, of course." Joey's eyes flashed with fear again but he hid it by turning his head down the corridor, hoping for some sign of distraction, it never came, "besides what would it matter if I was?"

"It would matter to all of your friends, including me."

"It's nice to be said as a friend. It means a lot Kaiba, really it does." Joey sat down his head in his hands, depression had been in place a while, now it was taking over, "but what point is there in having friends because when all this is all over ill not have any."

"What are you on about wheeler, you'll always have us." Joey hid his eyes he was crying, but he didn't want Kaiba to find out. Then it slipped.

"I tried to stop him really I did, before it got too much, but he's stronger then me, and after becoming friends with Yugi I've stopped fighting loosing half the strength I ever had against him. Now if he finds out I'm here now he'll beat me, I wasn't supposed to go anywhere near a hospital. But your pain over ruled my fear and I just…"

Kaiba stopped pacing, his fear about Mokuba dimmed and he crouched in front of Joey, "all I wanted to do was help."

"and you did Joey you did, now you have to help me some more, you have to tell me all that's happened, who it was, why you're hiding it and you have to get checked out." A frantic tone entered Kaiba's already frayed voice.

Joey looked up his eyes red rimmed with the crying, "sleepless nights cowering in the corner, watching and waiting for the next blow from my pissed dad, or its drugs, usually it's a belt but if he comes back from the pub he'll use the baseball bat. If he has, then over it won't just be hitting, I got used to it now, the rape, the abuse."

Kaiba gasped in expectedly, he got up and called for a doctor, one walked over, a tall dark haired man; his tag read Darien Chiba senior doctor, "yes how can I help?"

"I want him thoroughly checked, I want a full report on all the damages you can detect that has happened and how long they have been going on. AND I want Joseph wheeler's father here in a meeting by 3 0'clock."

The man nodded at the teen, recognising him instantly as he took Joey by the arm and called a nurse and told her to get Joey's father. She nodded and the doctor took Joey to an empty room down the corridor. Kaiba watched Joey go, he didn't struggle he'd given up, "I wonder why he has resigned."

Just as Joey disappeared the bed supporting Mokuba entered the room next to him, Kaiba turned and barged into the room as they set the IV and other instruments up to his little brother, the doctor turned, "he'll be out for a while, but your brother is fine he'll be hooked up till' he's awakens and then we'll un plug him do a final check and you can take him home."

Kaiba nodded and took a last look at his brother before moving to check up on Joey, he didn't want to admit it, but he cared for Joey more then a friend, he wouldn't do this otherwise. Walking into the room he saw Joey sat on the bed his top on and doctor Chiba running his hands over the young teen's ribs, "just as a suspected, young man, how long have you have these ribs like this?"

"Like what?" Joey said trying to hide that he knew, he didn't know Kaiba was there, but fear was evident in Joey's voice and the doctor nodded.

"ok so that's a set broken arm, 5 mended broken ribs and one newly broken, lashes against the back that were probably from a belt, are you willing to tell me what else has happened?"

"I guess now you know yes, rape, two broken legs, millions of black outs and concussions, bottles, baseball bats, belts to every part of my body." Joey rambled on spouting out his injuries, when he finished both Kaiba and doctor Chiba were astounded that he was still alive. Kaiba nodded to the doctor and looked to the clock, school was on lunch break already, and it was that late. He looked back at Joey and realised his fear.

"You don't want to be sent away do you?" Joey looked up surprised; he recovered and shook his head.

"no, I don't mind getting away from him but if it means staying with my friends I'll endure it as long as I am able to." Joey sighed he looked back up at Kaiba, "and I'm not going to burden any of my friends."

Joey smiled sadly as he turned back to the doctor, 'so what is your diagnoses doc?"

"Well your to stay here and let those bones mend, you are not leaving." Joey nodded in defeat, what was the point when he would go back and probably be beaten to an inch of death when he got back. "How long has it been Joey that this has been happening?

"Since my mum left, several years ago." Kaiba nodded and walked to the door.

"I'll be back at 4." He walked out the room.

--THIS IS THE DEFINITE LINE THAT SAYS CHANGE OF SCENE—

Mr Wheeler walked into the hospital on time, he didn't like the sound of being called here by the CEO of the Kaiba corp., and it could only mean one thing. Joey had squealed. He walked to the meeting spot in doctor Chiba's office and came face to face with said CEO, "ah Mr Wheeler, very nice of you to accept my offer of a meeting, I know how you must hate hospitals Mr Wheeler."

Mr Wheeler smiled, "call me Joe, and I do hate hospitals."

"I should imagine so, and of course Joseph, you can call me sir if you don't mind?" Joe shook his head and sat in the chair opposite Kaiba.

"Then if you don't mind, Seto I'll call you by your first name." Kaiba smiled, his eyes lighting up at the challenge in front of him.

"I thought you would, now down to business, you're here because Joey wheeler came here to help me with my little brother, now I found out this morning that Joey, 'fell' down the stairs, there were bruises up his arm, I later had him checked up, to his detest, I had a report on him done, look what the doctor said." He threw the clipboard across the desk, Joe caught it and looked down the list, "he later told me more, and as a friend I'm arresting you, citizen's arrest."

Mr Wheeler sat back and smirked, "you believe a stupid mutt over your own equal Seto Kaiba?"

"I'm more then you equal Joseph." He leaned over to the pa system on the Dr's desk, "reception, call the police tell them Seto Kaiba called and wants two sturdy officers here on the double, thank you."

"Ok Seto I'll play along with your game, I will come back for him." 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door and the two police officers, Joey and Dr Chiba entered the room. Mr Wheeler turned to his son a malicious grin on his face as he was taken away, "I'll be back mutt, don't think I won't!"

"thank you Seto, it means a lot but now I don't know where I could stay." Joey looked back to the door as he heard his father laugh, he shivered and unconsciously stepped into the room further.

"I was trying to repay the debt and I believe we have several rooms available at my house, you can chose anyone you want." Joey nodded and smiled graciously at Kaiba, "now back to Mokuba, I got so wound up in helping you I wonder if he's awake yet."

--THIS IS THE LINE THAT SAYS 'END OF STORY'—

Sorry folks, but I had to end it here I believe that's a lot of info and a bit of a plot twister. O and just to let you know this isn't a normal hes stay at Kaiba's house and admits he loves him story, o no I have something better in mind. Mwahahahahaha

R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R

Kaiba: so that what you were hiding, silly pup!

Joey: yeah sorry

Yami: um when do I get my hikari?

Firey: not yet, im going to draw you out for a while. O im so srry there was nothing much in the ways of his friends but I had to get this idea out of my system.

Don't forget R&R

Ja ne!

FD


	3. Chapter 3

Mokuba had indeed been awake when they entered; he'd seen the grave looks change instantly into the masks both men were getting used to using. Later that day they'd gone home, dropping of by joeys place while he picked up his things.

He had re-appeared with a small duffle bag that were more possessions then clothing, but Seto didn't mention this as he told the driver that it was home bound now. Joey was now sat back in the hospital as the doctor had requested him back the day after they had left.

Kaiba had insisted that Joey stay with him. But Dr. Chiba had said 'no.' Seto was worried of how Yugi and the gang were going to take what had happened, but he wasn't going to tell them unless Joey said so but the blond was so stubborn he doubted Joey would say a thing for a while. The threat from his father hung over his head to much. Kaiba smiled at the sleeping boy in front of him.

Kaiba knew what this feeling was, he'd felt it once before for the same blond, but had squashed it believing that Joey would not love him back, that had been when they had first met last year but now they were friends and he knew more about Joey now then he ever would. He sure hoped that the blond pulled through.

Going back to school the week after was harder then expected. All the gang had apparently hooked up over the two weeks absence and had come rushing crushing poor Joey in a large group hug, at this Seto had chuckled which caused Joey to glare helplessly at him, "Joey you're back, what happened? Why so long out of school?"

Joey stuttered over his story reluctantly but knowing his friends would settle for nothing less then the truth. When they finally knew the whole thing Joey sighed, wishing he had someone to lean on, but Kaiba would never let him. He was startled as he felt Kaiba stand behind him, hands on his shoulders, "guys can you excuse us I need to talk to Joey."

They nodded and headed off, "you did good Joey."

"You sure, now everyone knows if he gets out they'll be the first ones he'll go after." Joey sounded so unsure, that what Seto did next didn't surprise him. With Seto's arms now firmly around in an embrace Joey felt safer, "thank you Seto."

"You are quite welcome pup." Joey blushed, and walked to class holding onto Seto' hand. Joey knew it might be a long few years but eventually he promised himself he would be happy.

TBC in a sequel.


End file.
